


Cymar

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [32]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Project Herodias, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Everything had (sort of) settled after the Cardenas case. Until another of Blackwing's ex-subjects drops by and sends Dirk and Todd for a loop.





	Cymar

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted anything in months. And I wanted to revisit old fics/muses to post as a return. But then I watched Dirk Gently and this happened. These two are super fucking gay, like h o l y fuck.
> 
> Also, Project Herodias was one of the ones on the CIA's chart. And since Herodias was a woman, I made her a girl.

Everything is connected. Todd had come to accept that the longer he worked alongside Dirk Gently. Whether it was a _thing_ or a person or even an event, everything was connected somehow. However, Todd hadn’t considered the idea that people could be connected to each other, in a way that was beyond their control.

 

He’d heard the term ‘soulmates’ tossed around in television and movies, but he’d never entertained the validity of such a concept. After all, it was childish to think there was someone (or sometimes multiple someones) that ‘destiny’ had chosen for you. Even after meeting Dirk, Todd had a hard time believing it.

 

Then, Project Herodias entered the picture.

 

According to Dirk, Project Herodias had been one of the few Blackwing subjects he’d been introduced to. She was apparently rather timid, but kind-hearted. She preferred the name Hannah, and liked to compliment people. She came into the picture a few weeks after the Cardenas case came to an end, and the trio had opened the agency.

 

Hannah came to them at the office, which had piqued Todd’s interest the moment she walked in. Nothing seemed odd about the way she dressed, in a simple knee-length dress and ankle boots, though her rainbow-coloured curls were vivid and eye-catching. She looked around the office for a few moments before venturing towards Todd’s desk, as he was the only one visible from the doorway.

 

“Hello,” she said with a polite smile and a distinctly foreign accent that Todd couldn’t place quite yet. “I’m looking for Dirk Gently. Is he in today?” she asked.

 

Todd nodded, holding up a finger to say ‘one minute’, turning towards Dirk’s desk around the corner. “Hey Dirk!” he called over. “Someone’s here to see you!”

 

Dirk’s head appeared from around the corner, face splitting into a wide grin at the sight of the person in question. He was in front of Todd’s desk in record time, hands clasped in front of him and grin still on his face.

 

“Hannah!” he greeted happily, nodding to the rainbow-haired woman. “You’re here! I mean, of course you are, I can see you. But you weren’t taken back to Blackwing. I would’ve seen you, when I brought Moloch back where he belonged,” he rambled, head tilted slightly as he thought.

 

Hannah giggled, shaking her head. “No, they couldn’t find me,” she confirmed. “I heard about what happened at the facility though, from Mona. I wanted to come make sure you were alright.”

 

Dirk smiled slightly, fondly even, at Hannah. Todd felt a twitch in his chest at the look, but he shoved it away.

 

“Quite fine, yes,” Dirk nodded. “Well, as fine as one can be while recovering from a bullet wound in the leg.”

 

Hannah gasped, hand moving to cover her mouth for a moment. “They _shot_ you?” she asked in horror. “That’s awful! At least you have your _cymar_ to help you recover.”

 

That was a word Todd had never heard before, cymar. It sounded distinctly foreign, maybe from the language related to her accent. He lost himself in pondering the thought, so he didn’t notice the wide-eyed look on Dirk’s face.

 

“My…? Hannah, let’s go somewhere… else,” Dirk muttered, unusually awkward and jittery. Hannah just nodded, letting Dirk bring her around the corner to his desk. She sat on the edge of it, while Dirk went to his chair. He didn’t say anything initially, a small frown on his face.

 

“You didn’t realize, did you?” Hannah realized with a soft giggle. “I don’t blame you; not many people actually know when they find their cymar. But I always do!” she beamed. That was her power: she knew anyone’s cymar (or in some cases, cymar _s_ ), whether the person had found them or not.

 

Dirk finally looked up at Hannah, confusion clouding his green-blue eyes, though she could see a tiny bit of anxious hope as well. He still didn’t say anything, not sure what to say. His brain was racing, processing and theorizing at a ridiculous rate.

 

Hannah watched, swinging her short legs back and forth as he thought. She could feel the bond between Dirk and his cymar, and how strong it was despite their oblivious states. She’d felt a lot of cymar bonds in her life, and even the ones who were happily married didn’t have such strong bonds. Dirk’s cymar bond was the second strongest she’d ever encountered, falling just short of a trio of sweet old ladies she’d met after Blackwing.

 

“Who?” Dirk asked finally, voice small and frankly scared. He didn’t like the idea, not one bit. He got people killed. It was inevitable. If Hannah was telling the truth, he could be putting his _soulmate_ in danger, and that was terrifying to think about.

 

Hannah ruffled Dirk’s hair with a playful grin. “The man I spoke to earlier,” she told him happily. “I’m surprised neither of you realized before. Just stading there with the two of you for a short period of time told me just how deeply you care for each other, even without knowing.”

 

The tip of Dirk’s ears flushed a deep crimson, a surprised noise escaping him. “ _Todd?_ ” he muttered, eyes wide. He could feel his heartbeat increase from behind his ribs, could hear it in his ears even. His mouth went dry for a moment, hands clasped tightly in his lap. The information being presented to him was shocking, yes, but certain personal factors lended themselves to it and made it… bittersweet, for lack of a better word.

 

See, Dirk had accepted long ago that he wasn’t straight. That wasn’t the problem, per say, but it led to the problem. The real kicker in this situation was that _Todd_ was very clearly straight. And Dirk had realized during his time back with Blackwing that he felt things for Todd that didn’t quite classify as platonic. As the Cardenas case went on, he finally let himself accept that there was a high possibility that these non-platonic feelings amounted to _love_. He’d known the man for a short time, yet he was certain there was some amount of love he felt for the other man. It had been a startling discovery, and now he was being told Todd was his _soulmate_. It would seem the Universe was back to mess with Dirk’s life again, and this time it was aiming right where it would hurt the most.

 

Hannah sighed softly, placing a hand on Dirk’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Don’t make this complicated, Dirk,” she told him. “Don’t overthink the entire thing in that way you do when people are involved. Talk to him, maybe not directly about your cymar bond at first. But talk to him, see where he stands. You might find yourself pleasantly surprised.” Glancing down at her watch, Hannah made a soft ‘oh’ noise, looking back up at Dirk. “I’m really sorry, but I have to go. Mona and I are going fishing soon, and she doesn’t want to walk alone,” she apologized, sliding off Dirk’s desk with one last squeeze of his shoulder as she left. Dirk stayed at his desk for a few minutes, head in his hands.

 

Meanwhile, as the two had been talking, Todd had turned to the Internet for answers. He didn’t know why he was so hung up on the term, he just was. So he started digging on Google, in hopes of at least a basic answer.

 

Apparently, ‘cymar’ was a Welsh word, the equivelant to the English word ‘soulmate’. Something lodged itself in Todd’s chest when he read that, though he wasn’t sure why. He did a bit more digging, but that was the most important thing he learned.

 

So Dirk had a soulmate. Evidently one that he had frequent contact with, if Hannah’s statement could be believed.

 

Why did the idea make Todd’s heart constrict almost painfully, as if caught in a vice grip? Did it have anything to do with the rock in his chest he’d felt when Dirk smiled at Hannah earlier?

 

Wait.

 

Holy fuck.

 

Was Todd _jealous_? Was that what this was? Was he jealous that Dirk had a soulmate? That’s what it felt like, the more he thought about it. Bitter jealousy at the fact that Dirk had a soulmate and it wasn’t him. There was no way it was him. He was too much of an asshole to be anyone’s soulmate, let alone Dirk’s. He hadn’t spent much time thinking about the tingly feeling he got whenever Dirk touched him, or smiled at him in the way he reserved only for Todd, or did anything particularly endearing but still stupid. But now, mixed with thoughts of the whole ‘soulmate’ comment, Todd was thinking about it. About how he wanted to figure out what Dirk’s lips tasted like (probably all of that tea), or how it would feel to actually hold his hand and what his hands felt like. It was overwhelming, distracting him from noticing Hannah leaving.

 

Todd was only pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Dirk’s voice calling his name, hesitant and soft. The tone sounded foreign coming from Dirk, and Todd didn’t like it. Looking up, Todd noticed the uncertainty on Dirk’s face, the anxious bouncing on his feet. That made Todd frown, blue eyes locking on green-blue.

 

“Hey, everything alright?” Todd asked carefully, tilting his head.

 

Dirk considered lying, saying he was fine, but he knew Todd wouldn’t believe him, so he took a deep breath and prepared to tell the truth. Instead, his brain had him circling Todd’s desk so he could lean against it and reach out a shaking hand to cup Todd’s jaw. Without time to really think about it, Dirk used his hand to bring Todd’s face closer as he leaned forward, pressing a hesitant kiss to his best friend’s lips.

 

He’d been about the pull away in complete embarrassment when he felt Todd’s hand on the back of his neck as he kissed him back, sending Dirk’s brain into overdrive.

 

The kiss was like none Dirk had shared in the past. Granted, there were very few of them, from his early days outside Blackwing, but this was still so, so different. It felt… important, almost. As if it were inevitable. If Hannah were to be believed, and Dirk had never doubted her abilities, it was destined.

 

When the kiss finally broke, Dirk and Todd didn’t move their hands from where they touched the other. Dirk rested his forehead against Todd’s, just locking eyes with the shorter man as the two caught their breath and calmed their racing hearts.

 

“But...” Todd muttered, finally breaking the heavy silence. “What about your cymar, your soulmate?” he asked almost bitterly, gaze flicking downwards. “Wouldn’t she...” he trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say.

 

Dirk couldn’t help but laugh quietly at Todd’s reaction, shaking his head slightly. “Considering I’m not attracted to women, _she_ is a _he_ ,” he said softly, a tiny smile edging its way onto his face. “And _he_ seemed very into that, if I do say so myself.” There. That was one way to tell him. He wasn’t sure he could put it in plain terms quite yet, not wanting to screw this up.

 

Todd’s eyes widened when he realized what Dirk was saying, mouth falling open slightly. “Oh...” he muttered in surprise, the tone in his voice more… excited, almost.

 

“Yeah,” Dirk chuckled softly, running his thumb along Todd’s cheekbone. “I feel rather stupid for not realizing before, actually. I spent a good portion of my childhood listening to Hannah talk about these sorts of bonds, I should’ve known long before now.”

 

It was Todd’s turn to chuckle softly, a small smile on his face. “We’re both idiots then,” he mused teasingly. “Everything is connected, remember? I guess that means people too.”

 

“It would seem,” Dirk nodded in agreement, going in for another kiss.


End file.
